


Wrong Message

by dr_roses



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Dom Armitage Hux, Daddy Dom Kylo Ren, Dom/sub, F/M, Hardcore, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sub Character, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_roses/pseuds/dr_roses
Summary: Delphine Misata didn't care about power. In fact, she tries to avoid her superiors whenever she can. It's a difficult task when working as a bridge officer on the Finalizer, but she tries her best to keep her head down and work. However, things don't always go as planned. Especially when it seems like everyone keeps mixing up her name with a certain Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka.Who knew what a few wrong messages can lead to?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Bridge officer Delphine Misata didn’t care about power. At least, she didn’t think much of it until she was stationed aboard the _Finalizer_ . Everyone seemed to be power-hungry in some way or another. Not that she really minded, she just preferred to keep her head down, get paid, and move along. The money was partly why she was on the _Finalizer_ in the first place. Before, she had been a captain of an independent guard fleet that protected supply ships from pirates near the mid and outer rim systems. As Captain, Delphine had the reputation of one of the best and efficient teams. None of her jobs had ever gone sideways, and when trouble did happen, it was Delphine that quickly put an end to it. 

It was her efficiency that caught the attention of the First Order recruitment officer. At first, she wasn’t all that interested. Until he started throwing out numbers, she had a sick mother on Naboo that needed constant medical treatment, and the amount that the recruitment officer threw out would cover the expenses and then some. Of course, she would’ve liked a similar position when she entered the First Order, but after a while, she was rather contempt with working on the bridge. She got used to the computer system in no time and found that she was rather good at operating it, much to her neighbor’s dismay. Officer Maynard sat next to Delphine and was often at the other end of one of General Hux’s tirade. She felt a little sorry for the man. 

“Hello? Delphine? Are you listening?”

She looked over to see Maynard waving his hand at her. “Hm? What?” she asked. 

“I said, do you want to go get lunch? It’s almost time to clock out,” Maynard said. 

Delphine looked at the clock in the corner of her screen and saw that it was, indeed, almost time for lunch. “Sure thing, I just need to finish filing this document,” she told him. 

Once the two were done, they both powered down their computers and went to go punch out. Maynard immediately started chewing her ear off the moment they were out of earshot of the bridge personnel. “You would not believe the gossip I heard the other day about Lieutenant Mitaka!” 

For a moment, Delphine wanted to roll her eyes at Maynard but let the man ramble as they made their way to the cafeteria. She had nothing personal against the Lieutenant; really, he seemed like an alright guy from what she could see. However, it did annoy her how often their names got mixed up. Especially when it came to messages on their datapads, she had lost count how many times she received messages from Lieutenants and Captains that were addressed to Dopheld Mitaka but sent to her inbox. She thought that they would double-check to make sure they were sending it to the right person, but she guessed that everyone makes mistakes. 

The two reached the cafe, and it was slightly full. Maynard offered to get her lunch if you found a spot for them to sit. She did so and found a table with a few other bridge crew members mulling about. When Maynard came back with their lunch, Delphine could practically feel her stomach growling; she didn’t realize how hungry she was. 

As she ate, she vaguely listened to Maynard and the other officers gossiping about the bridge and other departments. She heard a few interesting things about what was going on with the cleaning crew on Dock B3 and the supply department. She was trying her best to enjoy her lunch when she felt her datapad go off. She signed softly and slowly pulled it up. She opened her inbox to see a new message and immediately frowned. Maynard noticed her change in mood and looked at the message from over her shoulder. “Let me guess, another message that was for Mitaka?” he questioned. 

“Man, that must suck,” another officer said. 

“It’s fine, I just usually forward it to him or message the person back saying that they have the wrong person,” she said and started to type in Mitaka’s I.D. number to forward the message. 

“Isn’t the Lieutenant planet-side until the end of the week?” a different officer spoke up. 

“Wait, really?” Delphine said, stopping what she was doing. 

“Yeah, him a few other Lieutenants are on some planet-side assignment for the Commander,” the officer said. 

Delphine let out a huge sigh. Great. Just her luck. “What does it say, anyway?” Maynard asked. 

“Just to pick up some paperwork from the financial department and to bring it to Captain Gregsons,” she said. 

“Poor guy,” Maynard mused. 

Delphine slowly started to get up. Well, if Mitaka were away, she’d might as well just get the papers. She said a quick goodbye before heading off to go fetch the documents. When she got to the finance department, she explained the mishap, and the officer working told her that the Captain was in one of the meeting rooms on the upper level. She tucked the papers under her arm and was on her way. 

When she got to the door, she noticed two Stormtroopers standing guard outside the meeting room. She approached them cautiously. “What’s your business here?” One of the Stormtroopers said to her. 

She showed them the file that she had been carrying. “I’m supposed to give this to Captain Gregsons. He said he needed it for the meeting,” she told him. 

She watched the two look at each other before one of them entered the code to the room and stepped inside, the door immediately closing behind him. It happened so fast; she didn’t see who was in the room. After a moment, the door opened again, and the Stormtrooper quickly pulled her inside before leaving and closing the doors once again. 

She quickly composed herself and stood at attention once she was in the room, facing the large, oval table. She immediately noticed Captain Gregsons sitting in one of the chairs with an embarrassed look smeared across his face. It was at that moment she looked at the other two people in the room. Her heart dropped and felt her stomach twist in on itself as she looked at General Hux and Commander Ren, sitting at the table as well. 

Delphine immediately moved her gaze away from them and to the tops of her boots instead. The room was silent to where you could hear a pin drop. She listened to the Captain shift in his seat. “I sent out a message to Lieutenant Mitaka to retrieve the files, not some officer,” the Captain spoke. 

“And yet here we are,” General Hux said. 

Her eyes quickly glanced over at the General; she was so used to hearing him bark out orders on the bridge that hearing his voice like this was...different. Not mad or stressed, just talking. It was a lot smoother than what she had expected. 

Delphine quickly looked back down towards the floor as she felt eyes on her and tried her best not to shift around on her feet. “State your name,” came the vocoded voice of Commander Ren. It sent a chill down her spine. 

“B-Bridge officer Delphine Misata, Commander,” she said, scolding herself for being so nervous.

She hadn’t expected the General and the Commander to be in the same room. Delphine looked up to see the General looking over at the Captain with a less than pleasant expression. “And why exactly are you here, Officer Mista,” the General asked, but the way he said it made her think that he already knew the answer. 

“I...I received a message a short time ago requesting a pick-up for some documents from finance. The message was addressed to the Lieutenant but was sent to my datapad instead,” she said. 

Another pause swept over the room. 

Delphine did start to fidget in her spot from the attention in the room. “I normally would forward it to the Lieutenant, but I heard he is currently planet-side, so I...I took it upon myself to,” she paused and swallowed around the slowly forming lump in her throat, “to deliver the documents, sir.” 

Her eyes fluttered over to the Commander as he leaned back in his chair. “This seems to happen often,” he stated. 

She slowly nodded her head. 

“Well, mishaps like this would not happen if personnel checked their datapads. Isn’t that right, Captain Gregsons?” General Hux said. It wasn’t really a question. 

She watched as the Captain shifted uneasily in his seat and grumbled out a ‘ _yes_ ’ in response. The General then turned his attention back to her. It was the first time since being on the _Finalizer_ that Delphine really got a good look at the General. She couldn’t help her but stare for a minute, taking in his striking features. The General, of course, was always well dressed, and his hair never seemed to fall out of place, even when he was shouting commands at his men. There was something about the way he held himself that made Delphine’s heart flutter. 

Her eyes wandered towards his lips and then down to his hands before composing herself and looking away. That was when she felt a slight pressure at the base of her skull. One of her hands reached up tentatively to try and soothe the aching feeling away when it suddenly increased. Before she knew it, Delphine found herself doubled over in pain, bracing herself against the table, having the file fall to the ground next to her. She vaguely heard the General saying something through the sudden ringing in her ear. 

Memories of her walk over here flashed towards the front of her mind. She didn’t know why. Then it changed.

_Visions of hands around her neck._

_Split lips. Bruised skin._

_Leather gloves. Teeth. Screaming. Tears._

Then it stopped.

Delphine gasped as the pain left, but the ringing in her ear was still there, muffling the voices near her. 

“That’s enough, Ren!” She heard General Hux yell. 

“I was making sure she hadn’t looked at the files,” came the modulated voice of Ren. 

“And?” 

“She didn’t look,” Ren said.

Delphine slowly stood up and away from the table, trying to catch her breath, still slightly dazed by the visions she saw. Carefully, she bent down to pick up the file and placed it slowly on the table. 

“Good girl,” Commander Ren said, making Delphine flinch hard. 

It didn’t go unnoticed by the General. “That will be all Officer Misata, you’re dismissed,” he told her. 

She quickly bowed her head to the others in the room and practically ran out the door. 

Instead of going back to the cafe, Delphine went back to her shared room. 

* * *

“It was embarrassing!” 

Delphine buried her head into the pillow on the common room couch. Her roommate, Skye, sat on the floor, loving every minute of her distress. 

“I can’t believe you haven’t had Kylo Ren fuck with your head before. I feel like it’s practically a right of passage nowadays. Of course, unless he’s using it to torture you or throw you across the room,” Skye said as she sipped at her drink. 

“I just wasn’t expecting them both to be there! I was totally caught off guard!” Delphine whined, muffled by the pillow. 

“Oh, relax, you’ll be fine. I’m sure the Commander has seen worse things while rummaging around people’s minds,” Skye told her. 

Delphine picked up her head and looked over at her roommate, who was giving her the biggest smile. “You’re lying,” she huffed.

Skye put down her drink and moved closer to her. “No! I’m not!” she insisted, “I heard from a Stormtrooper that two of the newbies got caught having a quickie in some of the supply rooms. Of course, no one physically caught them. He said that the guy was passing by the Commander in one of his moods and just so happened to be thinking about calling up some girl for another round and next thing he knows, he’s reliving all of his affairs,” Skye explained. 

“Wait, really? What happened?” 

“Kylo Ren threw him against the wall and threatened him for a little bit. Something along the lines of thinking too loud and annoying him.” 

“Okay, that doesn’t make me feel any better about any of this,” Delphine said and shoved her face back into the pillow. 

“It could be worse,” Skye offered.

“How could this be worse?” 

Skye simply shrugged her shoulders. 

“Ugh, you are no help,” Delphine said.


	2. Chapter 2

Delphine wanted to put her head through the monitor. She had to turn off her datapad before she felt like she was going to lose her mind. Maynard, of course, noticed all of this happening, although he didn’t say anything until some of the supervisors were far enough away. 

“Hey? What’s going on?” He asked in a hushed tone. 

“Everybody thought it would be funny to send me messages that they labeled for Lieutenant Mitaka. There’s just sending random holovids and annoying messages,” Delphine told him.

She powered on her datapad and opened her messages for him to look at. Delphine got back to work but watched him from the corner of her eye as he scrolled down the messages. She could see that he was trying not to smile at some of them; it made her want to roll her eyes. “Well, hey,” he said, handing the device back to her, “at least Lieutenant Mitaka is back from his mission. You can go back to forwarding messages that accidentally get sent to you.” 

“Yeah, I guess,” Delphine sighed. 

“Aw, don’t get so worked up. Hey, actually,” Maynard said and took out his datapad and sent Delphine a message, “I was thinking about going to the bar this Friday, you wanna join me? Ellena will be there too.” 

“Maybe, I don’t know,” Delphine said, looking at the message that Maynard sent her. It was a digital invite. 

“Come on, you and Ellena can both complain about people blowing up your datapads,” Maynard suggested, “Plus, I know you two haven’t seen each other in a while.”

“Ellena gets messages from people that she actually wants to talk to her, or at least are interested in her because she’s smart and pretty,” Delphine told him, “I get sent jokes and bizarre messages.”

“Okay, true, but we can all still have a good time together,” Maynard said. 

Delphine sat back in her chair a little bit. Ellena and Maynard were practically the only people on the _Finalizer_ that she could call friends. 

“Alright, I’ll think about it,” Delphine said, caving in a bit. 

“Awesome, it’s a date then,” he said to her.

Delphine shook her head and went back to work.

* * *

“Another round over here!” Maynard yelled at the bartender. 

“Okay, but this is the last one,” Delphine told him, downing the last of her drink. 

“Oh come, Delphie! It’s not like you have to work tomorrow or anything, it’s your day off. Live a little,” he said, nudging her shoulder with his. 

“Alright, alright,” she said as the bartender came over to them, drinks in hands. 

“Thank you,” Delphine said to him as she took a small gulp of the cold, refreshing drink. 

Ellena leaned in next to Delphine as they all relished in the stress-free environment. Delphine wouldn’t have said it out loud, but she did need to let loose a little bit. She felt like all she did was work. 

“I haven’t seen you wearing that shirt before,” Ellena commented, tugging playfully at the fabric around Delphine’s arm. 

“Oh yeah,” Delphine said absentmindedly, “I got it a while back while visiting home. My mother insisted I get something nice to wear around when I’m not in uniform.” 

Delphine plucked the fabric near her wrist gently. It was a cream-colored blouse, made in soft satin, and the edges of the collar and wrists were layered in beautiful red lace. She had paired it with one of her black slacks and low heeled boots. 

The three of them talked about work and how their lives were going. Ellena recently got a promotion in the supply department, and she spoke about her new office that she has all to herself. Maynard started talking about one of the cute receptionists in the finance department that he was trying to charm. Delphine rolled her eyes at Maynard. He certainly wasn’t bad looking, and he had a charming smile. Hell, Delphine even flirted back when the two of them had first met on the bridge. Although, as they kept talking, they realized that they were better off friends. Delphine didn’t have much to add about her personal life. When she wasn’t working, she was usually reading on the couch in her room or going to the gym with her roommate Skye. The conversation went back and forth for a while until eventually, Ellena and Maynard dominated most of the talking. Delphine didn’t mind; she liked to listen to their stories anyway. She looked between the two of them as they talked and sipped on her drink, smiling. 

That was when she felt her datapad buzz against her hip. She sighed dramatically and lazily pulled it out. She was sure she had turned it off when she sat down. As she looked at the screen, she realized that maybe she should call it quits for tonight, or at least cut herself off. Her vision was slightly blurry as she tried to see who was messaging her during such a late hour. She looked at the clock on her datapad to see that it was nearly midnight. Delphine sighed, but she opened her messages anyway and opened the latest one. Her eyes tried to focus on the name, but whoever sent it, Delphine didn’t have their contact info saved, so it merely read as their I.D. code. ‘ _I swear if someone is giving out my number for others to message me, I’ll ring their necks,_ ’ she thought as she skimmed through the message. A few jumped out at her as she read. Important. Bridge duty. Schedule. Relocation. ‘ _Ugh, who even wants to talk about work stuff at this hour? It must be fake,_ ’

Delphine sighed dramatically again. It got the attention of Maynard and Ellena. The two looked at her with a curious expression. Delphine simply waved her datapad, pointing at it. “Another message?” Ellena asked as she took a sip from her drink. 

“Yup,” Delphine said, popping the p at the end. 

“Honestly, you should probably just ignore it at this point. I mean, it’s not your fault that they didn’t double-check who they were sending the message to, you know?” Ellena reasoned. 

“I don’t even know who sent it. It’s just their I.D. code,” Delphine said, tapping on the message to forward it to Mitaka. 

“What’s the code number?” Maynard asked, curious. 

“Uh…” Delphine held the screen closer to her eyes to read it, “it’s 001352766...yeah…”

“I think that might be someone from Dock A3, most of their numbers start with 0013...I think,” Maynard said. 

That was all Delphine needed to hear in her inebriated state. She deleted the message she was going to send to Mitaka and clicked the direct reply button on the message. 

“What are you doing, Delphie?” Ellena asked her, putting her drink down to watch her. 

“Giving whatever Dock crew member a piece of my mind,” she told her as she started to type out her message, “I’m so fed up with everyone getting me and Mitaka mixed up! It’s ridiculous! Not to mention a complete waste of time. At first, everyone had a few laughs, but now it’s just annoying.” 

Delphine looked over her message quickly; at the very least, if she was going to chew out some bored Dock crew member, she could at least make her message sound cohesive. She skimmed her message one more time before clicking the send button. Delphine smiled a bit to herself. Hopefully, that would stop the person from messaging her again. She downed the last of her drink in victory and placed her datapad on the table. “What did you say?” Ellena asked her. 

“I told them to stop messing around with me and to find something better to do with their time. And that if whatever they have to say is _soooo_ important, they can say it to my face,” Delphine told them. 

She watched as Ellena shook her head, and Maynard laughed. “Someone has a little bit of fire in them, I see,” he told her. 

Delphine smiled and went back to trying to have a good time and not think about work. It only lasted for another ten minutes or so, and that was when her datapad buzzed again on the table. Maynard nudged her to get her attention. “Looks like they might have responded,” he said to her. 

“Let’s see what they said. Read it out loud,” Ellena said. 

“Alright, alright,” Delphine said, unlocking her datapad and going to her messages. 

She quickly clicked on the new message from the same I.D. code number. Delphine gave it a quick once over, seeing as how it was a concise message. 

“Bridge Officer Misata,” she read out loud, “Please report to my office at exactly 0700 hours before your next shift. It would be in your best interest to not be late.”

Ellena and Maynard both gave Delphine a confused look. She looked back up at them just as confused. “Did they say who it was?” Ellena asked.

“Yeah. If they’re joking with you, that’s taking it a bit too far,” Maynard added. 

“Last time I checked, the Docking crew doesn’t have offices. Is it signed anywhere?” Ellena asked her. 

Delphine looked down at her datapad and scrolled to the very end of the message. At the very bottom, where the time stamp and First Order symbol was located, showed the sign-off signature that was automatically attached to the message. 

Delphine read the name at the bottom. And then again. And again. 

She was a bit more than buzzed, but the name at the bottom of the message made her sober up quicker than any remedy drink she’d ever had before. 

“Oh fuck…” she whispered.

“What’s wrong?” Maynard asked, looking increasingly concerned as Delphine gripped her datapad tighter.

“Who sent the message?” Ellena asked her. 

Delphine didn’t even want to say it. 

“I think...I just,” she stumbled over her words.

“Spit it out,” Ellena pressed her. 

“I just sent that message to General Hux,”

“No, you didn’t,” Maynard said, “why would _the_ General Hux message you? No offense, but you’re just an officer? It would have gone through our supervisor first.” 

Delphine didn’t say anything and kept staring at his name. She could feel a cold sweat coming on and the color leaving her face. _‘I’m dead_ ,’ she thought. Maynard reached over to get her datapad and looked at the message himself. Ellena leaned in close to read over his shoulder. She looked up to see their faces drop as they read the message. _‘Oh stars, I’m so fucking dead.’_

“Uh, I mean, it’s not that bad,” Maynard said, slowly handing the datapad back to her. She knew he was simply just trying to make her feel better. “Is it worth a shot to say that a friend stole your datapad and sent him the message instead?” Maynard asked. 

Ellena rolled her eyes at him before looking over at Delphine. “It’s fine; you’ll be fine, Delphie. You’ve never been out of line before, so I don’t think you’ll be in that much trouble,” Ellena said. 

“Should I just throw myself into an airlock now, or just wait for General Hux to do it himself?” Delphine asked, placing the datapad back down on the table. 

“Relax, you don’t have your next shift until the day after tomorrow, so you have, like a whole day to make up some excuse, right?” Maynard said. 

Delphine let out a soft whine and placed her forehead against the table, “I’m so dead,” she muttered. 

“How about another round?” Ellena asked. 

Delphine nodded her head. 

* * *

Two more rounds and a shot of potent fire whiskey and Delphine had called it quits. Besides, it was nearly one in the morning at this point, and her, Maynard, and Ellena were about the last people in the place to leave. They had gathered their things and went quickly together. Ellena’s room was in the opposite direction of Maynard’s and Delphine’s and left them at one of the elevators. Maynard and Delphine walked side by side as they wandered down the corridors. It was almost eerie not seeing anyone else walking about. Delphine’s shifts were usually so early. When they reached Maynard’s room, he offered up his couch for her to crash on so that she didn’t have to walk back to her room. “I’ll be fine,” she told him, “It isn’t that long of a walk.” 

“Suit yourself, send me a message when you get back, okay?” he said. 

“Will do,” Delphine said and started making her way down the hall. 

The walk had sobered her up a bit, and from the looks of it, she wouldn’t have that much of a headache. She sighed softly to herself as she turned down another hallway. One of her hands reached up and undid the top two buttons of her bouse as she walked. From all the laughter and booze, she felt a bit hot. 

As she got closer to her room, she looked up and down the hallways to see if anyone else was taking a late-night stroll. When she saw no one, she reached up to her hair and undid the semi-neat bun she had thrown it up in at the beginning of the night. She ran her fingers through her hair, combing out a few knots as she walked. 

Delphine turned another corner, only two more until she would reach her room when she heard a door hiss open a few meters ahead of her. She slowed her pace as she saw movement in front of her. For a moment, she wondered if she should throw her hair back up but decided that it was so late, whoever it was probably wouldn’t care or even notice her. 

She stopped as a huge mass walked out of the doorway and down the hall towards her. Delphine felt frozen in her spot when she saw the hulking figure of Kylo Ren walking towards her. _‘First General Hux, now bumping into the Commander? What else could go wrong?_ ’ she thought. 

Delphine was able to shake herself enough from her buzzed state of mind to stand at attention and to the side of the hallway, giving the Commander more than enough room to walk by. And she really hoped that he would walk by. But he didn’t. To Delphine’s dismay, the Commander stopped in front of her, his helmet tilted down to look at her. 

She felt her heart rate spike and immediately looked down at the floor. The story that her roommate Skye had told her about the Stormtrooper jumped to the front of her mind. ‘ _I’m so fucked…_ ’ 

She heard the distorted sound of the Commander voice rung in her ears. Was he laughing at her? She dared a glance up at the Commander as he stood in front of her. That was a mistake. Delphine stood frozen, wide-eyed as she watched him raise his hand towards her. All of the things he could do with that hand ran through her mind in a flash. 

_Stay still._

That wasn’t her voice; she just heard inside her head. Regardless, she stood still as Kylo Ren came closer, his hand still extended. She felt his leather glove encase her neck, but he didn’t squeeze it. Instead, he pushed her back until Delphine felt the cold steel wall against her. She stared up at him, confused but willing. The last thing she wanted was to piss off Kylo Fucking Ren. 

She felt his fingers move along the skin of her throat, pressing and prodding at it. Delphine couldn’t tell if her heart was beating too fast or had stopped beating altogether. His hand reached up to hold her chin, forcing her to look up at his mask. He turned her head from side to side, examining her. She didn’t know whether to blush or cry. 

Delphine gasped as he jerked her chin back towards him as he bent forward. He was practically smothering her against the wall with his body, his other hand pressing against the wall beside her head. She could feel the leather around his thumb, tracing her lip slowly. Delphine couldn’t see his eyes, but she felt their gaze on her. She balmed the alcohol that made her body feel so flushed. 

Delphine swallowed hard around the lump in her throat as his thumb pressed slightly harder against her lips. 

“Open,”

His voice sent a noticeable chill through her body. Without thinking, Delphine gently parted her lips. Not wasting a moment, she felt Kylo Ren’s thumb slip past her lips.

“Suck,” he said. 

‘ _What!?_ ’

She felt his fingers that still had her chin in their grasp tighten. Delphine closed her eyes tightly as she sucked on Kylo Ren’s finger. She could feel his thumb stroking her tongue as she hollowed out her cheeks to suck. Shame, embarrassment, and something else made her stomach twist inside her. 

She heard the Commander laugh softly under his breath at her. Delphine opened her eyes, wondering what in the stars he could be laughing at. Besides her. She was too afraid to look anywhere else but at him but in the back of her mind, she worried that he sensed someone else was near, or that someone else was in the hallway. 

Delphine swallowed around his thumb out of nervousness, but the way he shoved his thumb deeper into her mouth, she at least wasn’t making him upset. 

That was when she felt the familiar ache at the back of her head. The Commander was reading her mind. Suddenly, Delphine wasn’t looking at the Commander. She was looking at General Hux. She was back in the meeting room from the other day, General Hux, Ren, and the Captain, all sitting at the table. Her body felt overly warm and oddly light. 

_This is what you wanted._

Delphine tried to focus on the Kylo Ren that was in his memory, but she couldn’t drag her eyes away long enough from the General. She looked at General Hux, who watched her intensely with those cold eyes of his. He made a come hither motion with his hands, and without much thought, her legs were walking over towards him. 

He barely had to do anything to her to get her on her knees in front of him. Delphine wanted to be appalled by her actions. To shout at Kylo Ren that she would never do something like this in front of General Hux, let alone while in front of others in the same room. Yet something deep down inside her felt a rush. 

There she was, on her knees in front of General Hux, who was focusing all his attention on her. His hand reached out and grasped the back of her hair in a tight fist, yanking her closer. “You will do as you’re told,” this dreamlike version of Hux said. 

“Yes sir,” Delphine said, trembling. 

_That’s not what you want to say now, is it?_

Delphine shook her head, tears swelling up in her eyes. “N-No...no, I don’t...I can’t,”

_Yes, you can. No one else is here. Go on._

Delphine hesitated, the word on the tip of her tongue. 

_Say it._

Before she could stop herself, the word tipped over her lips in a shaky whisper. 

“D-Daddy…” 

The dreamlike Hux smiled down at her and watched as his hands started to undo his belt. 

“Good girl,” Hux cooed down at her. 

Delphine knelt there with her mouth partly opened, in shock at how those words maybe her heart flutter. Before Hux could get his belt off, everything suddenly disappeared in front of her, and she was back in the hallway, up against a wall with the Commander. She felt a bit dizzy with the shifting of visions in front of her. However, she noticed that his thumb was still in her mouth.

She felt him slowly drag his thumb out of her wet mouth, smearing her saliva across her lips before standing up straight. 

_He’s going to like you._

She heard his voice ring inside her head, and just like that, he started walking down the hallway as if nothing had transpired between them. The mild shock was still washing over her and quickly looked up and down the hall. No one else was there. She placed a hand over her thumping heart and let out a soft sigh of relief. ‘ _At least no one saw whatever...whatever that was,_ ’ she thought to herself. 

On shaky legs that felt like gelatine, Delphine slowly started to walk down the corridors and back to her room. When she finally reached her place, she quickly closed the door and collapsed on the couch, too tired to make it to her bed. She threw her hands over her face and let out a groan. She was dreading her meeting with General Hux. 

_‘How can I face the General now?_ ’

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thank you for stopping by to read my story! I decided to write this shorter story to help keep me more active in my writing so I'm not just solely focused on my other story. I plan on making this 3 (maybe 4) chapters/parts long. Hopefully, you guys will enjoy it!


End file.
